It is a known problem that a wheel may be removed from a vehicle without authorization. A variety of anti-theft locking lug nut designs have been proposed and produced. Standard lug nuts for wheel attachment have a threaded opening for engaging a threaded stud and an inner face for engaging a wheel. The standard lug nut has a hexagonal outer surface that may be easily engaged by standard sockets and wrenches for tightening and loosening of the lug nut. However, the standardized nature of such lug nuts makes it easy for anyone to remove a wheel from a vehicle without authorization. Locking lug nuts typically have an outer surface or end face that is non-hexagonal such that the lug nut requires a specialized tool or key to loosen the lug nut. In one example, the locking lug nut has a side wall with a specialized pattern requiring a matching socket. In another example, the locking lug nut has an outer end face with a key pattern cut into the face. A key is provided that engages this irregular pattern. The key also typically has a hexagonal outer surface such that it can be engaged by a standard socket or wrench. The locking lug nut may then be tightened or loosened through use of the key. Such locking lug nuts improve the security of wheels, since it makes it more difficult for a non-authorized user to remove the locking lug nut. However, currently existing locking lug nuts can be defeated in a variety of ways. A non-authorized user may force a standardized socket onto a locking lug nut and the friction between the socket and the locking lug nut will be sufficient that the locking lug nut may be removed. Some locking lug nuts may also be removed through the use of a hammer and chisel. A locking lug nut may also be gripped with a pair of locking pliers or a specialized tool designed to clamp onto an irregular surface.
In light of the above, there is a need for improved locking lug nut systems.